It's never quiet around here
by FluffyMonkey99
Summary: When Molly comes back to the mansion 3 years later with a young girl in tow only trouble can follow, especially with Logan not talking to her and a year of her past a secret. Sequal to: It's not always okay
1. Chapter 1

**So it's been a long time since I last put a story on here so here's the sequal =] hope you enjoy... again i don't own any of the characters except my own**

Chapter 1

"Alright Allie, finish with a dismount and you're done for the day," Molly said as she watched the young girl on the beam in front of her. She'd taken up the assistant coaching position when she'd moved to the area and had taken on the closing shift that day, deciding to stay behind at the end and work on her own gymnastics.

"Molly, can I stay for a bit and get a lift home with you later? Mum's working late," Allie asked as she followed Molly in to the coaching office.

"Sure kid, just don't go injuring yourself," Molly replied as she took off her jacket and trainers before heading out in to the gym herself and hoisting herself up on to the beam.

The two of them trained side by side for a good hour or so before Molly stopped and headed to the men's parallel bars to stretch out. Allie watched Molly for a moment before heading over to her coach and leaning on the bar in front of her.

"Did you want something?" Molly asked as she raised an eyebrow at the young girl who was now just watching her.

"You said we can talk to you about anything didn't you," Allie said, resting her head on her arms as she leaned on the bar.

"Yeah I did, why?" Molly asked, standing up properly, guessing this was something important.

"Well, what if something happened that I couldn't really explain. Something odd," Allie said as she walked round the bar so she was standing in front of Molly.

"Then I'd want you to tell me," Molly said as she looked at the girl before adding, "what's going on Allie?"

"I think I'm telekinetic," Allie said to which Molly simply nodded.

"What did you do?" Molly asked as she led Allie in to the office.

"I got angry at my dad and thinks started shaking and falling over. He said it was just a freak earthquake but I know I did it," Allie said to which Molly nodded. She'd lived in England for 2 years and hadn't come across another mutant.

"Okay, can you move anything in here?" Molly asked as she sat down.

"Do you not believe me?" Allie asked as she looked at Molly again, this time looking a little upset.

"No Allie, I believe you, I want to know how much control you have," Molly said as she got up again and headed over to the young girl, "just try and shut the blinds."

Allie stared at the blinds and attempted to shut them. Instead of the blinds moving across the windows, the glass pane in the window exploded.

"Okay, no control. We're gonna need to have a chat with your parents," Molly said, before pulling on her trainers and jackets and instructing Allie to do the same.

The two of them got in the car outside the gym and Molly drove Allie to her house, getting out the car with her and heading up to the house.

The door opened to reveal Allie's mum, still in her nurse's scrubs.

"Mrs Birne," Molly said as she nodded to Allie's mum.

"Ah Molly, thank you for giving Allie a lift again, do you want to come in for a cup of tea?" Allie's mother asked to which Molly nodded and headed in with Allie.

Allie's family lived up the street from Molly and she'd given Allie a lift home on quite a few occasions.

"I need to speak to both you and Mr Birne, it involves Allie, nothing bad but it does need to be discussed," Molly said as she headed in.

"Well come in to the kitchen and we can talk over a cup of tea," Mrs Birne replied, leading Molly to the kitchen with Allie in tow.

"Is this to do with the other day? Allie I told you, it was probably just an untimely earthquake," Her father said from where he was at the kitchen table.

"I beg to differ Mr Birne. There's a group of people in the world known as mutants. They're all pretty much normal people except with talents and gifts. I believe Allie to be one of them," Molly said as she took the tea from Mrs Birne and thanked her.

"You believe Allie to be a mutant? Tell me Molly, have you ever met one of these so called mutants?" Mr Birne asked her, obviously not believing her.

"Mr Birne, with all due respect, I am one. I went to school for mutants. My adoptive father is a mutant. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. If Allie is telekinetic as I believe her to be then untrained her ability could spiral out of control. The school I went to teach people like Allie to control their ability in a safe manor whilst also teaching them the normal things like math and science. They have a private gym too," Molly added as she looked at Allie who was looking a little worried.

"So you're a mutant?" Mrs Birne asked as she sat down.

"Yes, I have the ability to heal, and claws, not that I use them often," Molly said as she smiled.

"Claws?" Mr Birne asked.

"Claws," Molly replied before letting her claws come out and withdrawing them again, "look, I wouldn't be telling you all this unless I thought Allie was in danger. If she doesn't learn to control her ability and it starts to control her there are people that deal with rogue mutants and they don't deal with them nicely."

"Allie? What do you think about this?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know, will you be coming with me?" Allie asked as she looked at Molly.

"I… It…" Molly started before sighing.

"Look, I'm happy to let Allie go if she wants to go but I want you to go with her. She's our baby girl," Mr Birne said as he smiled at Allie.

"I'll do whatever I can," Molly said, looking at Allie who smiled a little. She reminded Molly of Kristy, a young gymnast who had lived at the school that had died on Molly's watch.

"Thank you," Allie said as she hugged Molly who hugged Allie back before drinking her tea and standing up.

"It's not a problem Allie, We'll leave on Sunday unless something crops up, it's their holiday so it'll give you some time to settle in before term begin," Molly said before nodding to the parents and heading home to book their flights.

Sunday came all too soon. Molly picked Allie up from her parents and the two of them drove to the airport in companionable silence. They shopped a little before they headed on to the plane, both of them with enough chocolate to last them the flight.

Molly had shown her parents the school website and explained to them how it worked. They got the papers Molly needed for Allie and handed them over in a small plastic wallet before handing her another document stating that whilst Allie was travelling Molly was her legal guardian.

"Molly," Allie said, as they sat in their seats, ready to take off, "what if they don't want me there?"

"They'll want you there. Besides, it they don't I'll beat them up for you," Molly replied as she smiled at Allie and gave her a one armed hug.

"Seriously, what if they do some test and find out I'm not a mutant?" Allie asked, obviously worried.

"Listen to me Allie," Molly started, "you managed to implode a double glazed pane of glass without any training. There's no doubt that you're a mutant and I'll be with you every step of the way."

The two of them sat and watched out the window as the plane took off before Allie turned to Molly and simply said, "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The plane landed in New York about 3 hours later and Molly and Allie got off and headed to baggage collection. The two of them headed out of the airport with their luggage on the trolleys and over to the taxis.

"Hi there, can we get a ride to Xavier's academy, Westchester?" Molly asked the taxi driver.

"Sure miss, that's an hour drive, it'll cost a bomb," the taxi driver explained as they loaded the bags in to the boot.

"That's fine," Molly said as she and Allie got in the car.

The hour drive went by uncomfortably, Allie wanted to ask questions but Molly motioned her not to. Most people around there weren't too fond of mutants so she wanted to keep their cover as much as possible.

Allie watched the scenery go by as the journey went on, she didn't notice that Molly was just as nervous as her, if not worse. Molly hadn't spoken to anyone from the academy in the 3 years she'd been gone. Pete was going to kill her and she didn't have a clue what Logan would do.

"Here we are girls," The taxi driver said, pulling up outside the gates.

"Thank you," Molly said, paying the driver and helping get the bags from the boot. He headed off leaving the two girls standing outside the gate.

"So, what now?" Allie asked to which Molly typed in a code on the side of the gate causing it to open.

"We go in," Molly said, picking up her bags and heading up the drive towards the mansion, which was eerily quiet. She pushed the main door open and headed in to the hallway.

"Oliver, if that's you and you haven't filled up my…" Logan shouted, coming out of the living room and pausing as he spotted Molly helping Allie get all the bags in the entrance hall.

Molly turned to face Logan who just stared at her, both of them noting how uncomfortable the silence between them was. It was soon broken by the professor coming out from his office and heading over to the two girls.

"Alexandra, would you like to follow me and let these two get reacquainted?" The professor asked, wheeling over to the young girl who immediately took a step behind Molly.

"Don't worry Allie, you'll be fine with him, just tell him what you told me," Molly said as she looked down at the girl and pushed her forwards towards the professor a little.

"You won't go anywhere will you?" Allie asked as she glanced back at Molly.

"I made a promise to your parents didn't I and you're dad scares me," Molly said, making Allie laugh a little before she headed away with the professor.

Logan watched the kid disappear in to the office before heading back in to the living room.

"Logan," Molly said making him turn to look at her.

"I have nothing to say to you," Logan replied simply, leaving her standing in the hallway on her own.

Molly sighed before heading in to the kitchen, in need of some painkillers. She'd been getting headaches on and off for the past year and always ended up turning to painkillers.

"Morning," Someone said as she walked in. Molly turned to see Jean leaning on the side with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey," Molly said as she took the painkillers she was after before turning to Jean.

"Logan's just upset, no-one expected you to take off like you did," Jean said as she watched Molly.

"To be totally honest, neither did I," Molly replied, pouring herself some of the coffee that was still in the pot.

"Well, Logan didn't let anyone touch your room so it's exactly as you left it, I'll help you take your stuff up," Jean said as she stood up before putting a hand on Molly's shoulder and adding, "give him some time, he'll come round."

"Let's hope so," Molly said, following Jean out the room and heading up to put her stuff away, her room was, exactly how it had been when she'd left it. Not a single item had been moved, her bed was still unmade, her curtains still half drawn, her drawers still open where she'd hastily packed before leaving.

"I'll let you sort out. We're gonna put Alexandra in the room next to you, so she's got a familiar face nearby," Jean said, letting Molly's bags drop on to her bed.

"She prefers Allie, and thanks Jean," Molly said as she smiled at Jean before beginning to unpack.

The time alone gave Molly some time to think, she hadn't exactly expected a warm welcome but she'd expected Logan to at least talk to her. She headed to the window and sat on the seat, watching a few of the older kids below, the ones that had chosen to stay over the summer or had nowhere else to go.

"Molly?" The professor asked, appearing in her doorway and pulling her out of her own little world.

"Oh, Professor, hi," Molly said as she stood up, mentally slapping herself for not even noticing him turn up.

"How have you been? You left in rather a hurry," The professor said, heading towards her and stopping by her bed.

"I did didn't I… I suppose I didn't handle the whole Kristy thing that well," Molly replied before adding, "Allie's a lot like her," as she spotted the girl in the grounds.

"Allie's a sweet girl, she said you're like a big sister," The professor replied, noticing how Molly watched the young girl in the grounds. She'd already met a few of the kids her age and seemed to just fit in.

"Molly, the thing with Kristy was not your fault and Allie is not Kristy," He said as he Molly sat back down again.

"I know… they're just so alike," Molly said simply to which the professor patted her shoulder. People seemed to keep patting her shoulder.

"One more thing Molly, Logan took you're leaving a little harsh, let him come round in his own time," The professor said before heading out.

"I don't have any other choices," Molly muttered simply before going back to sorting out her stuff.

Molly headed down to the gym a few hours later and stood in the doorway looking around the currently empty room. She was in her leotard with her trousers and jacket on over the top. As her feet pulled her towards the spring loaded floor she pulled her jacket off, sticking it on the floor and switched the music player on that was sitting on the bench next to it.

"I wonder," Molly muttered as she headed to the corner of the matt, taking the trousers off on the way, leaving her in only her leotard.

She positioned herself and focused on the opposite corner of the matt before taking off in a run and going through a tumbling sequence, ending it in an almost perfect double Arabian.

"So this is the infamous Molly Howlett," A man said making Molly spin round to face him.

"That all depends on who's asking the question," Molly replied, tilting her head slightly as she headed over and put her jacket back on.

"I'm Brett, The new gym coach. Got told by Logan that I had high standards to match up too and now I see what he meant," The guy said, heading over to shake her hand.

"Wow… and there's Logan not even talking to me," Molly replied, raising her eyebrows and shaking his hand before going back to the matt, chucking her jacket off and stretching out.

"I heard you took off pretty quickly last time, how comes?" Brett asked, sitting on the bench and watching her.

"None of your business," Molly replied simply before launching in to another tumbling routine, finishing with a front double twist.

"Logan said you were back, I didn't believe him," Someone said from the doorway.

"Pete," Molly said simply before heading over to him without even looking at Brett, "I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye, I just… I had to go."

"I get it Molly, I just wish you'd have said something," Pete said as he walked in and pulled her in to a hug.

"I know, I really am sorry," Molly said, pulling away from the hug and smiling before hugging him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Molly and Pete wandered around the grounds later that day; the sun cast long shadows on the ground. It seemed that, whilst Molly had been coaching gymnastics, Pete had been waiting around in case she came back and was helping teach the power control classes.

"Molly!" Came the high pitched voice of Allie as she ran out of the front of entrance of the school, straight at Molly and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey kiddo, how does it seem so far?" Molly asked as she hugged the girl whilst Pete smiled at her.

"It's really big," Allie said, making the other two laugh.

"It'll stay big until the rest of the school come home for term. Then you won't have a hope in hells chance of any sort of privacy or space," Pete said in reply.

"It's not that bad, there's just a lot more noise," Molly replied as she smiled and whacked Pete lightly.

"I met that Logan guy again, he freaks me out," Allie said as she hooked her arm through Molly's as she joined them on their walk.

"He'll stop freaking you out when you get used to him, trust me on that," Molly said as she smiled at the young girl.

Logan stood at the window in the living room watching the three outside as they walked, every now and then mucking around with Allie.

"She's grown up so much," Jean said as she walked in and stood next to him.

"And I never got to see it," Logan replied, sighing slightly.

"She had a difficult time, don't take it out on her," Jean said simply, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder to which he simply shrugged her hand off and walked out, not yet prepared to forgive Molly for just leaving like she did.

Molly woke up the next morning to a constant knocking sound. She stood up, not quite awake and walked to the door, feeling around for the handle once she got there. It opened to reveal Allie standing there, looking wide awake.

"Morning! Are we training still today?" She asked as she bounded in to the room and pulled Molly's curtains open making her cringe away from the light.

"Huh?" Molly said simply as her eyes readjusted and she noticed Allie was in her leotard and a jacket.

"Training, you know, flips and twists and stuff," Allie said as she half vaulted over Molly's bed.

"Hmnyena," Molly muttered, saying something that was unintelligible, heading back to her bed, falling on to it and pulling her covers over her head.

"Molly!" Allie shouted, pulling the covers off of Molly.

"Urgh, fine, persistent little kid," Molly muttered, getting up and grabbing her clothes before dragging her feet to the bathroom to get dressed.

She came back out about 10 minutes later, a lot more awake with her leotard, trousers and jacket on and her hair tied back.

"I hate Mondays," she said simply as she headed out of the room with Allie, not before glancing at her clock and spotting that it was only 6 in the morning.

"Okay," Molly said, yawning as she walked in to the gym with Allie, "bars I think today, go warm up whilst I wake up some more."

"Note to self, Molly, not a morning person," Allie said to herself as she skipped to the beam to use it to stretch out.

"She's eager," Brett said, walking in to the gym and spotting Allie.

"She's too eager," Molly said, stretching out herself in hopes of waking herself up.

"You should think about training some more, you're stretch isn't so great," Brett said as he watched Molly who turned to look at the guy as if he just murdered someone.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that unless you have a death wish," Allie said from where she was warming up and stretching out.

"Do what?" Brett asked, turning to her, jumping back as he turned back to come face to face with Molly.

"Are you criticising me?" Molly asked, she was head and shoulders shorter than him but she was one of the most intimidating people imaginable when she was angry.

"No… I was just… and there… but…" Brett stumbled, attempting to speak but unable to string the words together.

"No one criticises me, especially not on a Monday morning, and especially not someone who barely knows me," Molly said before turning and heading over to Allie to start her training, her smiled coming straight back as she did.

Brett watched the two of them for a moment before backing out of the room, all the colour draining from his face.

"I take it you met Molly," Pete said as he spotted Brett in the corridor who simply nodded. Pete laughed at the response before adding, "She doesn't take well to new people," and heading away.

As Brett headed in to the kitchen to calm himself down with a cup of coffee the doorbell on the main door went. Pete simply headed to the door and opened it to reveal a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties.

"I'm looking for Molly Howlett, I heard she was here," He said before heading in, not even waiting for an invitation.

Molly paused what she was doing in the gym before grabbing her jacket and heading out, telling Allie she'd be right back. She put her jacket on as she headed up the corridor and emerged in the main hallway.

"What are you doing here?" She asked simply as she saw the man.

"I tracked you; you really think you can just disappear without leaving a trace?" He asked her, his eyebrows raised.

"I told you not to follow me. If I remember rightly I told you there's be consequences if you did follow me," Molly said as she walked over to the guy.

"Yeah you did, no kid walks out on me and gets away with it," The guy replied, squaring up to Molly's small figure.

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that," Pete said, moving to Molly's side.

"Don't worry Pete, this guy doesn't have a clue who he's dealing with," Molly said, not taking her eyes off the guy.

"This guy knows a lying sneak when he sees one, and he knows just how to deal with them," He replied, going to make a grab for Molly that she easily deflected before grabbing his arm and spinning him sending him straight on to his back. When he was down she placed a foot on his arm before pulling out her claws and pointing them straight at his neck.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," she repeated to him before letting him go. He quickly scrambled to his feet and out the door, shouting something along the lines of "This isn't over" over his shoulder as he went.

Molly retracted her claws and looked around, no longer was it just her and Pete in the hallway. Logan, Jean, Storm, Brett, Allie and The professor where all standing in various doorways.

"Wow," Allie said simply, her expression shocked as she looked at her coach.

"What the hell was all that about?" Logan asked as he came down the steps in to the hallway, glancing through the door at the retreating figure of the guy.

"Nothing that I can't deal with," Molly replied before heading back to the gym. Logan made to follow her before the professor called him and shook his head, as if to say not to follow.

"Alexandra, can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked, turning to the young girl who nodded and followed the professor in to his office, Logan not far behind.

"What is it?" Allie asked as she took a seat in the office, facing the professor whilst Logan leant on the wall.

"How long have you known Molly for?" He asked as he looked at her.

"2 years. She moved to the area and started working at the gym," Allie replied.

"Does she ever talk about her past?" The professor asked.

"She mentioned this place a few times but nothing else, why?" Allie asked in reply.

"No reason, you can go," The professor said to which the girl jumped up and headed out of the room, back to the gym.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as soon as the door closed behind Allie.

"I believe our Molly's hiding something. She's been gone 3 years, she worked at the gym for 2, so what was she doing for that other year?" The professor asked, turning to face Logan whose expression had darkened severely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Molly sat out on the edge of the fountain when Logan found her that afternoon; she had her head buried in her arms and her i-pod playing loudly. He watched for a moment before walking over to her and placing an arm in her shoulder to which Molly grabbed his arm and flipped him straight in to the fountain, standing straight up and swearing as soon as she saw who it was.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Molly said as she put her hands over her face and groaned.

"No, it's okay, I shouldn't sneak up on you like that I suppose," Logan replied as he stepped out of the fountain, absolutely soaked.

"Did you want to talk to me yet or are you still in to pretending I'm not here?" Molly asked as she sat back down, choosing the driest bit of the fountain wall and raised her eyebrows at Logan

"I get it, I was being stupid," Logan said as he rolled his eyes and sat back down only to look at Molly who was still looking at him expectantly.

"And I suppose I'm glad you're back," he added, still not receiving anything but an expectant look.

"Okay, I'm sorry, will you stop looking at me like that," Logan said, turning away from Molly.

"That's better, now is that all you wanted to say because now my seat's wet I might as well go inside," Molly replied, standing up and heading inside.

"Molly, where did you go?" Logan asked as he stood up to follow her.

"Where did I go when?" Molly asked, turning and looking at him.

"That first year, we know you weren't working at that gym and the whole thing this morning. You have to tell me or I can't help you," Logan said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. I can handle it," Molly said, pushing Logan's hands off and heading towards the mansion.

"I can see that, but the impression I got was that now he knows what he's in for he'll come back with someone more matched," Logan called after.

"Unless he gets you to help him, I'm sure I can handle it," Molly replied before she headed in the door.

Logan rolled his eyes before heading in after Molly, following her in to the kitchen and sitting down.

"What now?" Molly asked, almost sounding bored with all of this.

"You never answered my question," Logan said simply, watching Molly wander about the kitchen making herself a drink.

"I did, I told you it doesn't matter," Molly said as she made herself a cup of tea.

"That's not an answer, where were you?" Logan asked.

"It does not matter," Molly said, taking a sip of her tea before going to head up to her room, only to have Logan block the way, "are you kidding me?" she said as she stood in front of him.

"Tell me," Logan said, leaning on the door.

"Move," Molly said simply, before going to open the door.

"Tell me," Logan said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Molly put her cup of tea down before drawing her claws, "I said move," she said simply.

"And I said tell me," Logan said, drawing his own claws.

"No," Molly said cocking her head as she looked at Logan.

"This isn't you. You're angry, you're getting in to fights in the entrance of your home, you're threatening teachers and you're trying to fight me. You've been back one day Molly and you've already gotten in a fight, please, just tell me," Logan said, withdrawing his claws and putting his hands on Molly's shoulders and making her look at him.

Molly looked down at the floor and withdrew her own claws.

"I'm not proud of it, which is why I want to deal with it myself Logan," Molly said, ducking out, picking up her cup of tea and heading up to her room.

"I take it she didn't tell you anything," The professor said when Logan entered his office later.

"Nothing. She wants to deal with it herself, we'll just have to be here if she needs us," Logan replied as he dropped down on to the sofa.

"Then that's what we'll do, she'll talk to you soon enough," The professor said, nodding to Logan and heading out.

That night, Molly sat on the window seat in her room, the window open as she breathed in the fresh air and watching the stars. It was cold but she didn't mind, there was something about the night sky that relaxed her. She's watched the stars in England; it made her seem part of something bigger.

A knock at the door pulled Molly away from her thoughts and back to reality.

"Come in," She called, closing her window but staying where she was.

"Molly, I can't sleep," Allie said as she headed in to Molly's room and went to sit on the window seat with her.

"Well you can't sleep in here, can you?" Molly replied as she looked at the young girl.

"No but can you come in to mine?" Allie asked as she looked at Molly.

"Yeah, come on, I'll stay until you go to sleep," Molly said as she stood up and headed back in to Allie's room with her, sitting on her bed next to her.

"Molly, who was that guy earlier?" Allie asked as she looked up at Molly from where she was laying.

"He was no-one sweetheart, just a guy I knew," Molly replied, half lying next to Allie and stroking her hair as the young girl went to sleep. Once Allie was asleep Molly stood up carefully and headed out of the room, tucking Allie in before she went. As she entered the hall she headed down to the kitchen for hot chocolate.

"Oh Molly, Just the girl I wanted to see," The professor said as he spotted Molly and headed over to her.

"Hot chocolate?" Molly asked the professor headed in to the kitchen with her.

"Why not?" He replied, smiling as he stopped next to the table.

"So what did you want me for?" Molly asked, going about the kitchen to make the hot chocolates.

"Well term starts in a couple of days and since you went we've been in need of a gymnastics and a dance coach. Brett can only teach them so much," The professor said, watching Molly make the hot chocolates.

"And you want me to do that?" Molly asked, handing the professor a hot chocolate and a sitting down with her own.

"That I do," The professor replied.

Molly took a sip of her hot chocolate and thought for a moment, "I wasn't planning on staying long enough to teach, I was only going to stay until Allie felt comfortable without me," she replied, watching the chocolate spin around in the mug.

"Just for a while then, just while you want to stay here," The professor said, drinking his own hot chocolate.

"Just for a while, until Allie's comfortable," Molly replied, draining the rest of her drink before putting the mug on the side and heading to bed.

The professor downed the rest of his drink and left his mug with Molly's before heading out of the kitchen and up to his room, glad she'd agree. He was hoping that after a while molly might come round to the idea of staying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey kid, Molly not got you training this morning?" Logan asked, walking in on Allie who was staring at her glass of milk.

"No, she told me to take a day off. Said she needed to get her head around stuff," Allie replied, glancing up from her milk before concentrating on the white liquid again. This time when she concentrated on it the glass shook a little before rising slightly off the table.

"You're control's gotten better," Logan said, sitting in front of Allie and watching her.

"Jean's been teaching me," Allie replied letting the glass float back down on to the table.

"You sound almost disappointed," Logan replied with a slight laugh, leaning back in his seat and putting his feet on the table.

"One of the boys in the older class told me the fighting helped him concentrate but no one I've asked will teach me," Allie said as she put her chin in her hand and leant on the table.

"Have you asked Molly to teach you?" Logan asked.

"But Molly's a gymnast. She doesn't fight. She told me she only does self-defence," Allie replied.

"Come with me, I think there's something I should show you," Logan said as he stood up. Allie raised her eyebrows before shrugging and following him.

Logan led Allie down the corridor and in to the lower levels of the mansion towards the danger room. Allie looked around as they walked through corridors that were in stark contrast to those of the mansion above. The two of them walked in to what appeared to be a control room in from which they could look in to the action below.

Molly stood with Pete in the middle of a fight against what appeared to be an entire army of people with various weapons from short swords to guns. As Allie watched she saw Molly fight of a group of 5 men, shock spreading across her young face as she watched her coach jump up and spin, slicing a man's head off with her claws.

"But Molly's a gymnast," Allie said, completely riveted as she watched.

"She was a fighter before she was a gymnast," Logan replied, before pressing a few buttons.

The scene in the main room slowly disappeared leaving Molly and Pete a little confused as they looked at each other in the middle of the empty room.

"Molly, can I see you up here," Logan said over the speaker system in to the room.

"Told you we'd get in trouble," Pete said as he followed Molly out of the room and up to the control room.

"It's Logan, the only time I'm in trouble with Logan is when I run away," Molly replied, smiling at Pete as they headed in. "Oh," She added simply when she spotted Allie watching her.

"So, just self-defence?" Allie asked as she looked at Molly.

"You were watching all of that?" Molly asked.

"I saw enough of it," Allie said, nodding.

"What were you thinking? Have you gone completely insane?" Molly shouted as she turned to Logan.

"Molly I…" Logan started before Molly cut him off.

"She's only 13, she should never have to see anything like that," Molly said to him, obviously angry at him.

"She wanted to learn to fight, who better to teach her than you?" Logan asked as he looked at Molly who was literally glaring daggers at him.

"Molly I really do want to learn to fight, I need to see if it'll help me concentrate," Allie said, drawing Molly's gaze.

"I suppose a little bit won't hurt," Molly replied, unable to say no to the young girl.

"Thank you! When can we start?" Allie asked, hugging Molly.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the front entrance of the mansion at 5am, and get a good nights sleep," Molly replied, hugging Allie back but still sending Logan a look.

Molly waited at the front entrance of the mansion the next morning; the sun was on the brink of rising as she watched the strip of red on the horizon.

"Morning," Allie said as she headed over to Molly.

"Morning, before we start, I just want you to know that even though I'm going to teach you how to fight I don't expect you to use it unless the reasons are valid," Molly said as she headed out in to the main grounds of the school with Allie.

"I know," Allie said, to which Molly smiled and paused in the middle of a large patch of grass.

Molly spent the entire morning teaching Allie the basics of blocking and punching as well as teaching her to find her mental zone in which she could focus only on what was happening.

"Okay, I want you to execute a double kick from a pike. I know you can do a pike because I've seen you practise it. Now remember to get in to your mental zone, concentrate on the move, see it in your mind and execute," Molly instructed as she leant on a tree to the side of the patch of grass.

Allie took a moment, closed her eyes, pictured the move and executed it perfectly. Molly simply applauded from the side lines.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today, we'll do some gymnastics this afternoon but until 5 you're free," Molly said as she picked up her jacket and headed inside for some breakfast. It had gone 10 and her stomach sounded like a caged lion.

Little did Molly know that most of Allie's training had been closely watched from outside the mansion's grounds.

"Ah Molly," The professor said as Molly entered the kitchen and headed over to the fridge.

"Ah Professor," Molly replied, mimicking the professor's tone of voice.

"Very funny," The professor said, smiling as Molly sat down at the table with him, an apple in her hand.

"Yeah, I thought so too," she replied, grinning a little.

"You have your first class tomorrow, I thought I'd start you off easy, it's a class of 4, all beginner level gymnastics, I told them to be in the gym by 1. It's an hour long," The professor said. Molly nodded, taking in all the information whilst devouring her apple.

"1 o'clock in the gym, 1 hour, beginner gymnastics, right o," Molly said as she stood up, chucking the core of her apple in the bin and nodding to the professor.

"Good, any problems and you can come and find me," The professor said to which Molly nodded and headed out of the kitchen, planning on doing some gymnastics herself in the time remaining.

She changed in to her leotard with her trousers and jacket over the top before heading down to the gym, putting some music on when she got there and working through her floor routine. She may have grown up in the 3 years she hadn't been at the school but her gymnastics still held an innocent quality to it.

"You know, you look like such a child when you flip through your routines like that," Brett said, walking in as she finished her routine.

"I feel like a child. It's like I have no worries in the world," Molly said as she smiled, going in to a handstand.

"Apart from where you're going to land," Brett replied, sitting at the side as he watched Molly.

"You worry about where you're going to land? It should be instinctual," Molly replied, flipping off her hands and standing up.

"Spoken like a true gymnast. I came in to see if you wanted me to hang around for your first lesson tomorrow," He said as he stood up.

"Nah, I'm sure I can handle it," Molly said as she smiled at him before going over to the bars and chalking up.

"Okay, you know where I am if you need me," Brett replied before heading out to help the rest of the teachers with the students that were due to start arriving in an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Molly stood in the middle of the floor, waiting for her class to turn up. They had just survived their first week of training which was basically all conditioning to prepare them for her training schedule.

They soon turned up, chatting amongst themselves as they took off their jackets and things before heading over to the floor. Allie ran in a moment later, having decided to use her free periods by helping Molly teach the class as much as she could.

"So, a whole week of conditioning done, I bet you're all gagging to learn some actual gymnastics," Molly said as she looked around the group in front of her. Four small but excited young mutants looked back, all eager to learn.

"I'm going to start you off with a simple cartwheel, I want your limbs perfectly extended so that your arms and legs feel like they're five feet long," Molly explained as Allie performed the perfect cartwheel behind her for the benefit of the four beginners.

The four girls headed off and started working on their cartwheels, making sure they're arms and legs were extended to their fullest with a bit of help from Molly and Allie where it was needed.

After fifteen minutes of work Molly stilled completely and shushed the girls. A noise from outside had caught her attention, a noise that didn't belong there.

"Class dismissed, we'll carry on tomorrow," Molly said as she headed out, grabbing her jacket and slipping on her trainers before heading out of the mansion.

"You heard it too?" Logan asked as Molly appeared next to him outside the doors.

"Yeah," Molly said, hearing the noise again. It sounded like falling trees and it also sounded like it was coming closer.

The two of them stood for a moment, listening as the noise drew closer before a familiar scent reached both of them at the same time.

"Sabertooth," Molly said, her claws extending from her now clenched fists.

"With friends," Logan added, his own claws extending as they readied for a fight that they knew was imminent.

The gates of the mansion were soon ripped of their hinges as Sabertooth walked in, his teeth bared in a growl as he spotted Molly and Logan. Molly however was more interesting in the group of people following Sabertooth; she had been so focused on his scent that she hadn't even recognised the others.

5 people followed the feral; one of them even Logan recognised as they guy that had tried to attack Molly barely a few weeks earlier.

"Seems you may need a hand with him after all," Logan muttered in Molly's ear, only to receive a growl in reply.

"I told you this wasn't over Molly. You ratted us out, so we did the same. I take it you've met Sabertooth before," The guy said when he was within hearing range.

"I thought I felt a storm brewing," Storm said as she appeared in the door behind Molly and Logan with Jean, Scott and some of the older students.

"I think it might end up as more of a tornado," Molly said before heading down the steps and standing face to face with Sabertooth. "Alex getting you to fight his battles for him? I'm not surprised, he never had the nerve to face me straight," she said, sending a sideways glance at the guy who had tried to attack her earlier.

"I didn't want pass up the opportunity now I know you're back," Sabertooth replied, a growl in the undertone of his voice.

"Didn't want, or couldn't? We both know you're easily led, now move aside so I can deal with Alex myself," Molly said, her gaze back on Alex's.

"I'm afraid that's what he's here for Molly. Him and the rest of my mutant friends here," Alex said, smiling as he glanced around the group.

"Well I'm afraid you're plan isn't gonna work because you're on my turf," Molly said, looking towards Alex before heading back to the others, her claws still out, "You ready for this?" she asked them as she reached them.

"I was ready the first time I met him," Logan said whilst the others nodded.

"Good, Logan take Sabertooth, the rest of you hold the others off, Alex is mine," Molly said before being pulled out the way by Logan to avoid a swipe from Sabertooth.

"You didn't think I was just a normal person did you Molly?" Alex asked as he walked towards her, "because I have a special gift too." He paused a moment before clapping his hands together and sending Molly flying backwards in to the doors of the mansion.

Molly stood up before focusing on Alex and bracing herself as she headed towards him. As he went to clap his hands together again she leant in to the force of it, pushing through the wave of pressure he sent at her.

"You don't have a clue," Molly said as she pushed towards him through another pulse of pressure.

"Don't I?" Alex asked, clenching his fists. Molly winced as the pressure on the air around her increased, pressing in on her and making every movement an effort.

"No, you don't," Molly said, heading towards him still against the pressure pushing her back.

"Molly, what's going on?" Allie asked, appearing at the doors of the mansion as Logan went flying across the grounds.

"Go back inside Allie!" Molly shouted quickly, her eyes flicking towards the young girl.

"Oh, so Molly has a young friend, let's see what happens now," Alex said, flicking his wrist, causing Allie to get pushed forwards by some invisible force.

"Leave her alone," Molly said as she watched Alex, her vision beginning to glaze over as her voice became a growl.

"Struck a nerve?" Alex asked, pulling Allie further out the mansion before putting so much pressure on her that she collapsed in the middle of all the fighting.

"Molly! Help!" Allie shouted, unable to even turn her head.

"Bad move bub," Molly said, charging towards Alex and pinning him to the floor, fighting the urge to plunge her claws in to him.

Allie took the opportunity, whilst Alex was distracted to stand up. She looked around quickly before spotting a statue near the entrance that she picked up with her ability, the effort making her vision blur, before throwing it towards Alex and pushing Molly out the way. The statue hit Alex before he stood up, knocking him out whilst the force from the landed winded Molly completely.

"Oh my god, Molly are you okay?" Allie asked as she ran over to her coach and helped her up.

"Yeah… just a little winded," Molly replied, standing up before turning to survey how everyone else was doing.

Logan appeared to have the upper hand but it was difficult to tell whilst Jean, Scott and the others all appeared to be nursing the odd split lip or nasty cut.

"Saber!" Molly shouted as she stood straight, distracting both him and Logan as they turned to look at her, "You've lost, now if you want to fight me, fight me, this is between us."

"Suits me," Sabertooth replied before running at Molly who crouched to counteract him and ducked just as he flew at her causing him to fly straight overhead.

"You still underestimate me," Molly said simply, standing up straight before launching in to a full on fight with Sabertooth.

"Logan, help her," Allie said as she looked at Logan, who was watching Molly carefully.

"No, if she doesn't fight him she'll always wonder if he'll be used against her again. She has to do it once kid," Logan replied, patting Allie on the shoulder.

The group stood watching the two of them, not overly worried as it seemed Molly appeared to have the upper hand.

As Logan watched he noticed something about Molly's fighting. She'd become more refined in her skills as if she'd been practising them or using them. He'd never thought of her as the fighting type but since she'd come back there was something different.

Within the space of 10 minutes Molly had Sabertooth pinned to the ground with her claws pointed at his neck.

"Go on then, prove you like me," Sabertooth said as he looked at her. Molly took a deep breath before closing her eyes and standing up.

"I'm not like you, now get out of here," She said before turning around and heading to Logan, her claws withdrawing as she fought the urge to kill him.

"You know you are Molly," Sabertooth replied before swiping at her and knocking her unconscious. The last thing Molly saw before she blacked out was Logan launching himself at Sabertooth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Molly opened her eyes to see the white walls of the medical room and groaned as the pain in her head slowly started to subside.

"See, I told you it wasn't that bad of a hit, only took her a half hour to come round from it," Pete said as she looked across at Logan.

"Enough to kill the bloke," Logan said from next to her.

"You killed Sabertooth?" Molly asked as she sat up and looked at Logan.

"Don't be stupid, I have too much fun fighting him. No I killed that Alex bloke before he could wake up. Served him right for trying to attack you with me nearby," Logan said as he patted Molly's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have killed him. I was going to turn him over," Molly said as she looked at Logan like you would a naughty child.

"Turn him over?" The professor asked as he wheeled in to the room.

"It's a long story," Molly said simply, hopping down from the bed.

"No you don't, it's time you explained," Logan said, grabbing her arm, picking her up and putting her back on the bed.

"I hate when you do that," Molly replied simply, scowling at Logan.

"Explain," was all he said in reply.

"That first year after I left I was in Manhattan and I sort of got involved in this ring of… well… assassins," Molly explained to which Logan gave her a look that made her shrink back in to herself.

"Well," she carried on, slightly nervous now, "I didn't realise to begin with but I was in too deep before I realised it… I was sort of quite deep in the inner circle. I thought it was just this self-defence training group to begin with. Anyway, I found out when we went out once, we didn't just go out. They got paid to assassinate some councillor guy so I told them where they could shove their assassination attempt and went to turn them in only I needed proof."

"What did you do?" Logan asked, knowing what Molly was like.

"I invented a job and sent them on it, some of them got caught but Alex and a group got out… after they found out I set them up, hence why I went to England. No-one expects you to run to England," Molly explained.

"Why didn't you come back here? You know we'd have helped," The professor said as he looked at her.

"I was scared. I've never been that scared before," Molly said to which Pete came and sat next to her, pulling her in to a hug.

"You know we're always here for you right?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"I know… I think my brain went on holiday for year or 3… anyway it took Allie being a telekinetic and her parents to make me come back… You should be thanking her," Molly said.

"I suppose we should, by the way, she was quite upset so you might want to go and talk to her," The professor replied.

"I'll see you later," Molly said, smiling a little at Logan as she hopped off the bed again before heading out to find Allie.

"Now that's the Molly I remember," Logan said as he smiled a little before heading out with the Professor.

As soon as they left Jean came heading down the corridor towards them, "Cerebro picked up a rogue mutant in Chicago," She said, "we have to go."

"Never quiet around here is it?" Logan asked before following Jean towards the jet.

"Nope," The professor replied, smiling as he watched Logan leave.


End file.
